Corkscrews conventionally comprise a screw, which may be in the form of a wire wound helically about an axis, having a point at its lower end for initial insertion into a cork and having a handle at the upper end to aid rotation. The handle conventionally has two similar arms extending symmetrically outwardly on opposite sides of the axis and substantially normal to the axis.
Since the corkscrew is usually gripped in one hand while the bottle is held with the other hand and the handle and helix are then rotated relative to the bottle about the axis this arrangement of handle is not the most convenient from an ergonomic point of view.
Where a corkscrew assembly is of the self pull type, having a screw handle and a holder to grip the bottle neck, in a known assembly disclosed in EP-A-0129301, the screw and handle are permanently retained against separation although they can move axially relative to one another with the screw closely engaging in a bore in the holder.